Somethings Are Better Left Alone
by pinkbowtie
Summary: Chack highschool AU! Jack is a sophmore with a borderline obsession with Chase Young, senior god and resident asshole. Rated for smut in later chapters.


A digital alarm clock buzzed, alerting its owner to wake up. Said owner rolled over onto his side and smacked the top of the clock. He continued rolling; only falling out of his bed. Dear god 7:40! He was going to be late! He rubbed his fiery red hair, before scrambling to find a clean pair of black jeans in his messy room.

"Jack Finnegan Spicer, get your butt down here now! You're going to be late for school!" Mrs. Spicer called from the bottom of the stairs. Jack groaned as he pulled his trench coat over his red Frankenstein muscle shirt. Thank whatever supernatural being was to thank for his living a block away from the school. Unfortunately, the goth boy was a slow runner.

"Bye mom!" Jack was almost out the door before the tall redheaded woman pulled him by the collar of his coat. "Not so fast, your father is coming back from his business trip tonight," Jack nodded, not really caring. "I want to make myself clear Jack, NO robotics," the goth rolled his eyes and huffed out an "Okay whatever," before running out the door with his backpack. He was going to be late anyway, but the task at hand was his least favorite, walking past gross old Mr. Hannibal Bean's house and getting stared at like he was a steaming steak. It was just plain unsettling.

He successfully dodged the old man, but not the old man's lawn sprinkler. He sprinted into the school with water droplets tracing down his face and neck. When he got to his first period class, he was nearly soaking wet, out of breath, and his face redder than his hair. He threw his bag down, next to his seat and sat down with an angry frown draped across his face. He ignored the stares he got from the upperclassmen, underclassmen, and kids in his own grade. One stare was the _only_ one that truly mattered, and it was that of Chase Young.

Chase was a senior at Hui High School. He had long black-green hair that accentuated his features so very nicely and his eyes were an enticing shade of gold. His body was strong and built. His chiseled features and barely-even-trying-when-it-comes-it-anything-but-can-still-be-the-best-of-the-best-attitude made him both irresistible and irritating. How could you be mad at such a pretty face? That was the irritating part. No matter how rude or downright cruel Chase was to the sophomore, Jack found himself unable to be freed from the hypnotic trance of those precious golden eyes.

"Only _you_ would manage to get drenched when it's not even raining outside," the senior stated. Jack clucked his tongue as he listened to the wave of laughter that engulfed the classroom. It was mostly the swarm of girls that chased after the gorgeous teen. "Oh and I just _love_ what you're doing with your hair. The white roots _really_ work on you," Chase mocked. His tone laced in pure sarcasm and his eyebrow cocked.

The albino sophomore didn't reply. He only did that when he was in the mood for getting smacked around by Chase's lackeys. The senior himself never laid a hand on anyone, unless they had it coming. Jack barely ever did so he got spared the physical abuse a small handful of students had to endure. An especially loud giggle caught Chase's attention. Great, this bitch.

Ashley Nappé was a blond junior. She tried way too hard to get the handsome Asian teen to notice her. She was commonly referred to as 'the crazy cat slut'. She wore skimpy little skirts and babbled about cats every day. In Jack's point of view, she was almost as bad as Chase's girlfriend. Wuya was also a senior and the brainless head cheerleader.

There were a lot of girls who wanted the position Wuya held at the godly boy's side. Some might even kill for it. Jack was in that group, thank god nobody knew. Everybody in the school knew the goth was gay, but nobody knew more than that. As you can imagine, the antagonizing was endless.

"Please pass up your homework," the very bored teacher droned. Most of the class complied; a few scoffed and ignored the request. Jack went silent as he handed the boy in front of him his sheet of paper. He hated how he hid his intellect, but he'd rather be not be used for homework answers before getting a swirly. He kept his mouth shut and his grades to himself. Jack ignored the lesson and thought about his dad. If Chase was right and his roots were showing his dad would be pissed.

Mr. Martin Spicer absolutely abhorred his son's appearance. He considered every inch of the boy's snow white skin to be a curse plagued upon their family. Jack started dying his hair because this way he looked somewhat normal. He didn't look _as_ demonic. He sometimes hit the boy for something that wasn't even in his control. His albinism.

He prayed that his red and white hair wouldn't be decoratively accompanied by a blue ring circling his eye. "Jack, what's the answer?" red eyes met brown ones as the tall female hopefully looked over to the teen. "1812?" Jack guessed. The teachers knew he was smart, but never understood his lack of effort in participating. "Jack, this is Spanish," The class once again roared with laughter as the goth muttered to himself "Lo siento."

Verbs, imperfect tense, and conjugations was all the goth boy really heard after that. The zoned out state he entered was filled with: robots serving him pudding cups while Chase blew him. Right after that his mother would announce that his father died in a fiery car crash and he left her every last penny he had. It was the ultimate dream, too bad it would never happen. Maybe the robots serving him pudding though, that could be arranged.

The bell rang and that only meant one thing…gym! Ugh it was obviously his least favorite subject. He got sweaty, pushed around, and sometimes stopped and harassed since Chase had gym the following block. He sighed as he entered the grimy locker room. He shed his coat and shirt and came down to his blue boxers with little white skulls on them. There were a few comments about his sexuality here and there, but that wasn't abnormal.

Forty-five excruciating minutes of basketball later and there were more screams about how Jack's orientation meant that he shouldn't be allowed to be around the other boys when they were showering. Jack found it funny actually; he would predatorily grin at the one Brazilian boy, who made these comments. The terror on Raimundo's face was priceless. He waited for most of the showers to be free before taking his own. He felt it was creepier to be surrounded by other boys than the boys found it be near him while naked. The warm water trickled down his skin and shone so elegantly. He was a beautiful creature, Jack Spicer. This creature had an idea, but he had to make sure nobody was around. Luckily for him, there wasn't anyone in sight. Unfortunately for Jack this didn't mean the locker room was empty.

Chase sighed as he marched into the boy's locker room. "Stupid chem. test," he grumbled to himself. As he strode to the small gym locker, he heard a voice coming from the showers.

"There are things that I said I would never do.

There are fears that I cannot believe have come true.

For my soul is too sick and too little too late

And myself I have grown too weary to hate."

Nobody else was there yet. So he had a little show for himself. They seemed to be singing a familiar song, but he couldn't exactly place it.

"The more I stay in here,

The more it's not so clear.

The more I stay in here,

The more I disappear.

As far as I have gone

I knew what side I'm on,

But now I'm not so sure.

The line begins to blur."

Nine Inch Nails. Chase knew them, barely though. He liked a few of their songs, especially this one.

"Is there somebody on top of me?

I don't know I don't know!

Is there anybody stopping me?

I don't know I don't know!

Well I'm trying to hold my breath

I don't know I don't know!

Just how far down can I go?

I don't know I don't know I don't know!"

Chase moved closer to the voice. It was almost as hypnotic as Trent himself... He needed to see who owned it.

"As I lie here and stare,

The fabric starts to tear.

It's far beyond repair

And I don't really care.

As far as I have gone,

I knew what side I'm on,

But now I'm not so sure.

The line begins to blur."

The senior watched in complete awe as he saw the scrawny redheaded albino boy. He was dripping wet and massaging a small glob of shampoo into his hair. He looked actually interesting. In a way where Chase had to decide whether he wanted to point and laugh or run over and kiss the boy much more passionately than he did Wuya. As the water turned off he heard the sophomore laugh to himself. "Heh, story of my life,"

As two freshman walked in, went with the first choice. He slowly applauded Jack as he emerged from the showers wrapped in a towel. "Wow Jack, I never realized how much musical talent you possessed!" Jack glared at him with the color of his face challenging the color of his hair. "I…I didn't think anybody was in here," he muttered. "Once again you thought wrong," Chase chuckled.

Naturally, the sophomore's blush reddened and his frown deepened. He located his clothes as the other boys in the room did the same. He shed his towel and dried himself off gently, so he wouldn't irritate his delicate skin. Chase found himself peering over at the perky white ass he was being given a full view of. This wasn't a problem for him. He knew he was bisexual and he didn't care. The problem was the thoughts that began popping into his head left and right.

Why hadn't he realized sooner how cute Jack was? When did Wuya become such a bore? Why was he just standing there when he could easily pounce right now on the boy and-wait! Jack was not only younger, he was Jack Spicer! This boy was the epitome of clumsiness, hyperactivity, and idiocy. You could feel your brain cells slowly dying from just being near the kid.

Jack left the disgusting armpit of a locker room to enjoy his free period. Chase's mind was left racing by all of the sudden interest he had in the younger boy. He wasn't able to focus for the remainder of the class. Unfortunately for him, this had caused a basketball to almost make contact with his face. If it hadn't been for Wuya, three gym teachers, and the blond Texan's little friend, he might've been ripped to shreds at Chase's hand. "I suggest you watch where you're aiming," he snarled.

The younger boy had never backed down in the slightest. That pissed Chase off. New meat with an attitude, great! If the freshman didn't fear him, who would?! The proud senior gracefully stepped away from the scene, his clingy girlfriend following.

"Chase, you seem tense. What's wrong?" Wuya grabbed his shoulders and began massaging them._ What isn't wrong? _He thought. _I think that idiot, Jack Spicer, is hot __**and**__ I have to deal with the likes of __**you**__ all day! _

"Are you okay?" She touched Chase's cheek and he pushed her away. "Excuse me for trying to help!" Wuya hissed before sashaying away; most likely to get her boyfriend to stare at her behind. Chase felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother looking up, he knew that touch could only belong to one person, Sabini.

"Girl troubles, I'm guessing," Sabini mused. Sabini, or Sam, as he preferred to be called, was also a senior. He despised his name more than anything. Nobody really remembers where his nickname came from, but it sure as hell wasn't going anywhere. "Piss off Sabini," Chase droned. Although he didn't see it, he knew Sam was seething. "Call me that again and I'll have your head!" an amused chuckle emerged from the black haired teen.

Sam marched away to his group of scumbags he called 'friends.' _I'll bet Jack has really soft skin and-NO! Bad brain!_ Black hair fell around Chase's hands as his head fell into them. This was definitely the last thing he expected today.

Now, Chase had _no problem_ at all when it came to getting what he wanted. He wanted Wuya, he got her. He wanted to be a master of martial arts and tai chi, he accomplished that by age 12! Now he wanted Jack and if he couldn't have him, I can assure you there will be consequences. The boy could start a war between peers without lifting a finger, and he has in the past.

Across the school, Jack sat quietly in the library. His ear buds practically embedded in his ears to keep out the noise of the animals he called 'classmates'. Occasionally, he'd get so invested in the music he'd start singing without even noticing. As if his day wasn't perfect enough already, lyrics began murmuring their way out of his mouth. "Like those gasping for their last breath, we cannot hide. There's nothing left."

Every pair of eyes was on Jack and it was nowhere near a comfortable feeling. He smiled an apologetically nerdy smile and looked back down to his book. They were just lucky he wasn't growling along to the song. It wouldn't be the first time. He had done a lot of things in school like that; he had a tendency to do that sort of thing.

He never really wondered why he didn't have friends. He was a freak! It was blatant. He was that weird kid that people talked to when they wanted to correct one another on small facts from Supernatural or Doctor Who. He handled it decently. He was never really a fan of people, but it'd be nice to have a friend or two. A person to talk about your problems and crushes to, yeah that'd be nice.

Solitude had a strong point with its lack of stupidity, but it was lonely. It lacked sex, which Jack did not appreciate. This may come off as a shock to you, but Jack was in fact a virgin. High school was hell enough, now he had to walk around with blue balls all day after spending an hour around hot sweaty guys?! That was just plain unfair!

As cliché as it sounded, Jack was saving himself. Not for marriage, but for the day when Chase pitied him enough to hit it and quit it. So the goth assumed he'd die a virgin, but he was willing to risk it and he hated himself for it. He was so hopelessly in love with a guy who treated gum stuck to his shoe better than him! There have been people to find him attractive, but what's the point in leading someone on? He was already in love and no amount of flirting would change that.

"Hey Jack?" a feminine voice shook him out of his trance. She was sitting with a group of her friends and her boyfriend. _Great, Raimundo again._ He thought. "Rai's got a question for you," she giggled. Jack gave her a strange look. _Kimi, Kimi, Kimi, you are one strange chick. _"Shoot," Raimundo gave both Jack and Kimiko some grade A bitchface. "Is it true?" he drawled. Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"What they say about guys with big feet, is it true?" Rai continued. Jack stood up shaking his head. "Yeah," He simply stated. He grabbed his books, looked the boy in the eyes, and finished his sentence with "big socks," before leaving the library with a slight sway of his hips.

The chemistry teacher gave Jack a smile and almost clomped out of his sight, but she turned around calling after him. Jack's eyes widened at first. Her name was Mrs. Facchini, he had her last year and since he was such a smart kid, she loved him. "Hey Mrs. Facchini! What's up?" Jack asked, hoping it wasn't anything too big.

"I wanted to know if you could tutor one of my students, he's not doing too great and he just bombed the test last period." Jack smiled a little. "No problem," he could get away from Chase, or at least the thought of him and chemistry was his favorite subject. Her face lit up. "Great! Do you think you could start tomorrow?" He nodded his head. Mrs. Facchini smiled wider. "You know Chase Young right?"

In an instant, everything felt like it was going in slow motion. However, questions kept popping up in the teen's head, but not one went past his lips. "He's having a lot of trouble and since you know chem. like the back of your head, I thought you could help him." Jack's brow furrowed slightly. "That wasn't right, but I'll give it a shot I guess," She nudged him slightly. "Oh you know what I meant!"

Jack sat in the hallway alone with his thoughts. His father came up a few times. It was mostly about how he was most definitely going to get smacked when he got home, but for what was a mystery. Chase popped up too, but then again, when didn't he? For now Jack was just left to think. So that was exactly what he did.

**A/N**: For those of you who aren't familiar with Nine Inch Nails, Trent Reznor is their lead singer and he is a cutie. Anyway, I hope you liked this!


End file.
